mughomfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jonathan Webley/archive1
Dear Jonathan, "water", "dag",... are not written with capital letters in Afrikaans (unless at the beginning of a sentence) :((( Water, Dag. Regards --Manie 08:31, 5 jar jav 2007 (UTC) Ok, fine :)) MinDu'be' still around? --Manie 09:09, 5 jar jav 2007 (UTC) :What a pity :((( I hope he'll visit the Afrikans wikti soon, and will leave him a message there. --Manie 09:18, 5 jar jav 2007 (UTC) ::Ok :)) --Manie 09:36, 5 jar jav 2007 (UTC) :::So what does one have to do now? You get http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/chen%27ay%27:ln and http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/chen%27ay%27:Ln. A redirect for http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/chen%27ay%27:Ln? --Manie 09:39, 5 jar jav 2007 (UTC) chen'ay':Ar Sorry, forgot to move chen'ay':Ar :(((( --Manie 20:50, 5 jar jav 2007 (UTC) Fiji Dear Jonathan, why is mata not contained in "Segh:vIchI' Hol"? Don't know what happened :((( I'm leaving today for Romania and will only be back next week on Monday! Take care :)) --Manie 11:12, 6 jar jav 2007 (UTC) Old friend I left a message for him on af-wikti. But he does not seem to have visited us yet :(( --Manie 14:26, 3 jar Soch 2007 (UTC) deleting pages Dear Jon For Spanish: Academia, Agua, Bomba, Capitán, Cara, Comercio, Cometa, Cumpleaños, Diccionario, Diente, Dinero, Día, Energía, Fuerza, Guante, Guerra, Hermano, Hija, Hora, Jardín zoológico, Klingon (that means Spanish Klingon), Letra, Lluvia, Malo, Minuto, Muchacho, Ojo, Papel, Paz, Poder, Sangre, Sol, Uno, Verbo, Zapato and Árbol all have to started with small letters, i. e. academia, aqua, bomba,... I only can move two words, and then nothing more. ((( Only after a while again! Makes things tiring!! Afrikaans: Bloed, Boom, Broer, Byvoeglike naamwoord, Dag, Gebou, Hel, Huis, Krag, Mag, Minuut, Oog, Oorlog, Rekenaar, Reën, Selfstandige naamwoord, Sinoniem, Sjokolade, Slaap, Spel, Substantief, Twyfel, Uitspraak, Uur, Verjaarsdag and Vrede likewise. Dutch: Bloed, Boom, Broeder, Chocolade, Dag, Dierentuin, Gelaat, Handschoen, Hel, Helft, Jongen, Komeet, Kracht, Metaal, Minuut, Oog, Oorlog, Schoen, Slaap, Tand, Uitspraak, Uur, Vatten, Verjaardag, Vrede and Woordenboek. In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:noregh/nInoSq_Hol, http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:Dan_Hol, http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:norghe%27_Hol, http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:Sven_Hol all words with capital letters should be changed. Zon I forgot :(( But otherwise, all your pages removed are correct. Funny, moving seems to be working at the moment :))) In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:chuchpuH_Hol all words with captal letters, except Wikiorðabók. In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:gheylgha%27_%28%27erya%27%29_Hol all words with captal letters. In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:Doych_Hol: Ach and Brav In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:boSna%27_Hol: Krv, Novac, Oko, Sunce, Zoološki vrt, Zub, Čokolada > čokolada. In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:breSon_Hol: all except Wikeriadur In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:cheH_Hol: all except Wikcionář; Čokoláda > čokoláda, Šest > šest. In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:Hellen_Hol: http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:Hellen_Hol: Ένα > ένα, Ήλιος > ήλιος, Αίμα > Αίμα, Αδελφός > αδελφός, Βροχή > βροχή, Δόντι > δόντι, Επιχείρηση > επιχείρηση, Μάτι (μάτι already exists), Μέταλλο > μέταλλο, Σοκολάτα > σοκολάτα, Τορπίλη > τορπίλη, Χαρτί > χαρτί and Χρήμα > χρήμα. In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:Hrvat_Hol: all, except Wrječnik. In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:latIn_Hol: all, except Victionarium In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:SrbIn_Hol: Један > један, Брат > брат, Вода > вода, Зуб > зуб, Када > када, Киша > киша, Комета > комета, Крв > крв, Метал > метал, Мир > мир, Новац > новац, Око > око, Папир > папир, Рукавица > рукавица, Сунце > сунце, Чоколада > чоколада. In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:molDova%27_Hol: Окь > окь In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:paroy_Hol: all except Wikiorðabók. In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:pghangS_Hol: all except: Klingon and Wiktionnaire. In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:pol_Hol: all except: Wikisłownik In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:portugheS_Hol: all except: Wikcionário Regards --Manie 13:59, 7 jar Soch 2007 (UTC) more :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:balghar_Hol: : Зоопарк > зоопарк, Кръв > кръв, Пари > пари, Слънце > слънце, Търговия > търговия, Хартия > хартия, Шоколад > шоколад :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:maqeDon_Hol: :Дожд > дожд, Пари > пари, Трговија > трговија. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:ruS_Hol: :Бомба > бомба :Ботинок > ботинок :Бумага > бумага :Война > война :Глаз > глаз :День > день :День рождения > день рождения :Деньги > деньги :Дерево > дерево :Дождь > дождь :Зоологический парк > зоологический парк :Зоопарк > зоопарк :Капитан > капитан :Клингонский язык > клингонский язык :Кровь > кровь :Мальчик > мальчик :Металл > металл :Минута > минута :Ничтожность > ничтожность :Перчатка > перчатка :Секунда > секунда :Словарь > словарь :Солнце > солнце :Торговля > торговля :Торпеда > торпеда :Час > час :Шоколад > шоколад :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:%27uqrayIyn_Hol: :Гроші > гроші :Дощ > дощ :Кров > кров :Папір > папір :Сонце > сонце :Справа > справа :Торпеда > торпеда :Час > час :Шоколад > шоколад :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:bIngpuHmey_tIQ_Hol: :Ouga and Ōga to be deleted. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:Doych_tIQ_bIng_Hol :Ōga to be deleted. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:cheH_Hol: :Déšť, Kapitán, Papír, Peníze, Podnikání > small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:Slovaq_Hol: :Desať, Deväť, Dobrý, Dážď, Kedy, Kométa, Osem, Peniaze, Päť, Sedem, Slnce, Variť, Zlý, Zoologická záhrada, Šesť, Štyri: with small letters (> šesť, štyri) :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:Sloven_Hol: :Denar, Dež, Dobro, Grdo, Kdaj, Kri, Lepo, Osem, Sedem, Slabo, Sonce, Zob, Štiri: with small letters (Štiri > štiri) :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:DelnyoSerb_Hol: :Woko to be deleted. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:HornyoSerb Hol: :Woko to be deleted. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:DIvI%27_tIQ_Hol: :Broþor, Friþ, Sunne: with small letters; Ēage to be deleted. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:Doych_tIQ_jen_Hol: :Ouga to be deleted. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:ghalegho%27_Hol: :Cando, Chuvia, Ollo, Xardín zoolóxico: with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:ghalghay_Hol: :БӀарг to be deleted. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:gheylgha%27_%28%27alban%29_Hol: :Aodann, Bràthair, Fuil, Pàipear, Sìth, Sùil, Teòclaid, Uisge, Uisge-adhair: with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:gheylgha%27_%28%27erya%27%29_Hol: :Álainn > álainn. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:%27Italya%27_Hol: :Acqua, Carta, Cioccolato, Commercio, Compleanno, Denaro, Forza, Fratello, Giardino zoologico, Metalli, Metallo, Occhio, Pioggia, Potere, Secondo, Viso: with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:%27IDo%27_Hol: :Aquo, Chokolado, Fratulo, Metalo, Okulo, Papero, Pekunio, Pluvo, Suno, Vizajo: with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:SchIp_Hol: :Bir, Gjaku, Paqe, Paraja, Shiu, Syri, Vëlla: with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:SwaHIlI%27_Hol: :Amani, Bustani ya wanyama, Jicho, Jino, Jua, Maji, Mvua, Ndugu, Nyotamkia, Topito: with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:bambara%27_Hol: :Ee, Faden, Hèrè: with small letters. :DONE - In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:banlamghu%27_Hol: :manual: All with small letters. :DONE - In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:bemba%27_Hol: :All with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:latIn_Hol: :Ūnus > ūnus. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:latvI%27_Hol: :All with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:monghol_Hol: :Охин > охин :Тэмдэг нэр > тэмдэг нэр :Хүү > хүү : Шүд > шүд :Энх тайван > энх тайван :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:novIal_Hol: :Aniversarie with a small letter :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:pIjIn_Hol: :Wata with a small letter. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:papIyamentu%27_Hol: :Awa, Bruder, Bòm, Cumpleaño: with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:pghangS_Hol: :Énergie > énergie; Œil to be deleted. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:prIyS_Hol: :Bertedei, Dieretún, Frede, Jierdei, Rein, Sturtstjer, Tosk: with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:qISwa%27_Hol: :Inti, Q'illay, Qillqana p'anqa, Wacharisqa p'unchaw, Yawar: with small letters.; Ñawi to be deleted. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:qImrI%27_Hol: :Arian, Awr, Bachgen, Beth, Diwrnod, Dydd, Dŵr, Esgid, Geiriadur, Glaw, Gwaed, Heddwch, Llygad, Metel, Munud, Rhyfel, Siocled, Wyneb with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:qIrghIS_Hol: :Металл > металл :Қан > қан :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:qaSaq_Hol: :Іні > іні :Аға > аға :Бейбичилик > бейбичилик :Тіс > тіс :Қан > қан :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:qatalang_Hol: :Aniversari, Comerç, Diner, Germà, Pluja, Ull, Xocolata, Zoològic: with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:qernew_Hol: :Dowr, Enep, Lagas, Manek, Mýlva, Penblodh, Páper: with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:qorSu%27_Hol: :Acqua, Carta: with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:qurD_Hol: :Av, Aşti, Baran, Ber, Bir, Ceng, Deqe, Deqîqe, Kaxez, Lajwerd, Rojbûn, Saet, Sanîye, Xwîn: with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:qwenya%27_Hol: :All with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:romIn_Hol: :Apă, Ciocolată, Dinte, Frate, Hârtie, Ochi, Pace, Ploaie, Soare, Sânge: with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:tIrq_Hol: :Av, Ağaç, Barış, Bina, Bir, Birader, Diş, Göz, Gün, Kan, Kuyruklu yıldız, Kâğıt, Para, Savaş, Su, Sözlük, Yağmur, Çikolata (> çikolata), Öğle (> öğle): with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:taghalogh_Hol: :All with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:tatar_Hol: :Ber, Käm, Su, Tiş: with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:tetung_Hol: :Alin, Loron, Minutu, Oras: with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:tlhoSa%27_Hol: :IsiTlingoni > isiTlingoni; Iliso to be deleted. :DONE - In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:tonga%27_Hol: :All with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:toq_pISIn_Hol: :Dai, Pepa, San, Soken bilong han, Su, Wara: with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:venDa%27_Hol: :Iṱo and Ḽiṱo to be deleted. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:volapIq_Hol: :Boum, Käpten, Pron, Püd: with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:vyet_Hol: :Anh, Chiến tranh, Cây, Giấy, Hòa bình, Kim loại, Máu, Mưa, Mắt, Mặt trời, Nước, Răng, Sao chổi, Sinh nhật, Sô-cô-la, Sở thú, Tiền, Tự điển: with small letters. :In http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:yuqateq_Hol: :Ha’, Hu’un, Suku’un: with small letters. :--Manie 19:24, 14 jar chorgh 2007 (UTC)